Spice Up Your Life!
by Lianda and Riko
Summary: It's a girls night on the town! But the boys have crashed it, and the girls are way too drunk to care! (too many couples to count[yaoi and yuri], sex jokes[funny ones!])


**Our Concession to Capitalism:** We do not own Digimon. Maybe in the not too distant future we could, but we don't now. So do not sue. "Spice up your Life" belongs to the Spice Girls and there is a scene in here from "Ten Things I Hate about You".  
  
**Lianda's Notes:** When I wrote this, I was coming from a test filled morning, a sweat filled afternoon, and a really hyper late afternoon. This my attempt at light humour, and also my rant against Supplementary Assignments. Completely non-angsty, and I'm pretty proud of it. Enjoy!  
  
**Riko's Notes:** *hysterical laughing* I love this! It's nearly a carbon copy of something that really happened to us! There are so many in jokes, *sigh* but it's still good fun for those of you who don't know us. I LOVE THIS! *begins to dance* "When you're feeling sad and low... 

****

Spice Up Your Life!

**By Riko and Lianda**   
  


+++

When you're feeling, sad and low

We will take you where you wanna go

+++

Hikari wasn't having any fun anymore. Ever since highschool began, it was work, work and more work! And now that the school year was almost over, everyone was cramming for exams! All the assignments, for there were many and they were all stupid, were worth at least 10% of your final mark. This was so that the teachers would be able to work less to calculate our final marks, of course. Hikari hadn't had any free time at all!

Neither had Miyako. Science and Mathematics kept piling up, and now she had this EQAO math exam to do, that tells the school board whether she had learnt anything that year. Miyako would ace it, as usual, but still spent the average amount of time worrying. What I need is a night out, Miyako thought. 

Mimi was devastated. Not only were her nights crammed with, ugh, homework, she had to work during the day as well! This is not good for my complexion, Mimi cried to herself. I haven't had a shopping spree in ages! Oh my gawd! I've worn this halter top more than 3 times this month! What will the boys think?

Sora sighed. When was the last time she had so much work? I need a break, she thought. She picked up the phone and called Mimi. "Hey Mimi. This is Sora. I'm seriously sick of this stuff. We need a girls night out!"

"Ditto! And you are so right! We'll like, make it a date!"

"Gotcha! I'll call Hikari and you call Miyako!"

"Way ahead of ya, Sora!"

Click.

"Sure! I'd love to come! Finally! A break! This math is killin' me!"

"I dunno...how long will we be out?"

"Oh, come on Hikari! You're sick of this homework stuff, aren't you?"

"Yeah.."

"Fine! I won't take no for an answer!"

Click.

So the four girls met at the club down the street from Mimi's place. Mimi smiled. "So, you guys ready to make a night of it?"

Miyako grinned and did her finger pose. "Yeah! Girl Power!"

Sora jumped. "We gonna rock da house!"

Hikari headed for the door.

+++

Smiling, dancing. Everything is free.

All you need is positivity!

+++

Chests thrusting, booty shaking, the club was packed. "AAAAHH!!!!" Mimi screamed. "This is like, one of my first club parties! Woo!!!! Let's go!" She crammed herself into a space at the bar counter. "Yo! Four beers, on the double!"

Four beers went into her waiting arms.

Then Mimi, Miyako and Sora began to drink. Hikari looked doubtful. "I don't know, guys. Tomorrow's a school day."

Miyako, who was already boozed up and grinning lopsidedly, yelled, "C'mon, Kari! Don't be such a goody goody!"

Hikari yelled hotly, "I am so NOT!" and gulped her beer right down. 

Hiccuping, Sora yelled, "BEERY GOODNESS!!!!"

Mimi yelled back, "AUSTRALIA FOR BEER!"

Miyako jumped on to the counter. "The next number is mine!" She began to dance. Her arms in the air, waving seductively, she swished on the counter. "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!" While she was singing this, Miyako was running her hands down her body and wiggling to the music. She wasn't a very good dancer, but the people were too drunk to notice anyway, so cheered her on.

Hikari was laughing uncontrollably. "She's...BAR DANCING!"

Mimi jumped up beside Miyako. "If ya wanna be my lover! You gotta get with my friends!" 

Sora screamed, "Anytime BABY!!!! I'm in da mood!!!" She jumped up too.

Hikari, now completely doped up, yelled, "Not leave me down! I'm da Sexy Bitch!" She scrambled up too. 

The four girls, on the bar, yelling and screaming out the words to "Wannabe". Chests heaving, booty shaking, pelvis's thrusting. All in all, good, hard fun.

+++

Colours of the world

Spice up your life!

Every boy and every girl

Spice up your life!

People of the world

Spice up your life!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

+++

Just then, to the girls complete surprise, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Daisuke, Takeru and Ken walked into the bar. 

Miyako shouted, "KEN!!! MY SEX POT! C'mere an' gimme a kiss!" 

Ken paled and looked at Miyako like she was some lunatic. 

Miyako just laughed. 

Mimi waved at Koushiro, and jumped down into his arms. "Take my home, BABY!"

Sora waved to Taichi and Yamato. 

Hikari hiccuped to Takeru.

Taichi, eyes wild, finally reached his little sister. "What the heck happened to you?!"

"Tai *hic*, I'm just having a lil *hic* fun!"

Taichi glared at Mimi. "What did you do to her!"

Mimi, from Koushiro's arms (though he was trying to get away) glanced at Taichi cooled. "Take a CHILL PILL MAN!"

Taichi went red in the face.

Sora looked at Tai, with glazed eyes. "We're just gettin' away from homework.

"KEN, c'mon and dance with me!" Miyako was dragging the scared and lost Ken Ichijouji onto the platform. 

+++

Shake it to the left

like you're havin'' a good time!

Shake it to the front 

like you know that you feel fine!

Shake it to the front,

Ha ha!

Go round!

+++

As Miyako tried to pull Ken towards her, Ken latched on to Daisuke's arm. "Dai! Don't let her get meee...!"

Little did Ken know that Daisuke had already joined the party and had drunk at least five beers. "Naaahh! Let's make it a threesome! I want you too, hun!" Leering, Daisuke and Miyako led the poor Ken away.

Hikari, hair flaying, arms dangling wildly, fell from the bar counter. Lucky for her, Yamato broke her fall. "Kiss me!"

Yamato looked blankly and his eyes hurried searched for a backup. He found..Takeru. "Uh..kiss him!" He said, as he tossed Hikari over.

Hikari breathed, "Okay!" And passionately kissed Takeru.

Takeru looked up and grinning. "Thanks, bro!"

+++

Hici Ya Hold tight!

+++

Sora led Taichi out on to the floor and started a sexy little number. After goggling at her for a while, Tai finally, and clumsily joins in. 

Mimi also dragged Koushiro in, dancing slow, even though the song was hyper fast. Koushiro looked as if he had eaten something that had had an awful aftertaste.

+++

Yellow man in Timbuktu

Colour for both me and you

Kung foo fighting

Dancing queen!

Travel spaceman, and all that's in-between!

+++

They group finally left the bar at around 10PM. Mimi ran out ahead of them. Still drunk, and acting like she was on speed, she cried, "Let's go to the pond and feed the duckies!"

Sora's piercing scream came next. "Let's swim with the duckies!"

Daisuke, with one arm around Ken and one around Miyako yelled, "You can play with my ducky any day!"

Yamato grimaced and gave Dai a noogie.

Hikari, stilling kissing Takeru, make an affirmative sound, and they headed off to the park. 

At the park, they all rolled on to the ground. Sora looked over at Yamato. Crooning, she smiled slowly, "Matt, I feel so HOT when I look at you.."

Yamato grinned and reached for his pants. After groping and fumbling awhile, he yelled, "DAMMIT! My zipper's stuck!"

+++

Colours of the world

Spice Up Your Life!

+++ 

Sora gasped mockingly. "I'm soo disappointed Matty-Poo."

Mimi heard this and flared, "Don't you call him that. That's MY nickname for him"

Hikari grinned. "He's such a QT!"

Both Taichi and Takeru yelled. "Hey!"

Things then settling down for a bit, and the group looked up and stared at the stars.

+++

Every boy and every girl

Spice up your life!

+++

Miyako sat up, a queer look on her face. "Dai..why are you vibrating?" 

Daisuke looked up, face pinking. "I was not!"

"Ah-hah, Miyako! Dai's trying to turn you on!" Crowed Hikari.

"I AM NOT!" cried the indignant Daisuke. 

Takeru grinned mischievously, "Yeah, Dai. Suuureee.."

"Shut up, T.J.!"

+++

People of the world

Spice up your life!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

+++

Koushiro looked at his wrist. "I think we should be getting back know, it's 2AM!"

Mimi replied with an indifferent snort. 

Sora got up. "We're gonna have some hangover, eh?"

+++

Shake it to the left!

+++

Miyako though was still hyper. Jumping up, she started dancing and humming "Get down!" by the BackStreet Boys.

Mimi and Sora looked at each other knowingly, "I think we had better get her home."

+++

Shake it to the right!

+++

Hikari smirked at Takeru. "See ya tomorrow, babe." And sauntered home after an embarrassed Taichi.

Takeru nudged Yamato. "I mean really. THANK YOU."

Yamato grinned, "Yeah, I'm da BOMB!"

+++

Shake to the front!

+++

Sora and Mimi led a singing Miyako away, and the rest could hear the fading, "ROCK YOUR BODY! YEAAAHHHH!!!"

Yamato and Takeru waved to Koushiro and went their separate ways. Koushiro was about to leave, when a voice behind him squealed.

It was Ken. "Dai won't let me go, Koushiro. And he hasn't stop vibrating. Help me. Please?"

Koushiro grinned insanely evil. "You're on your own man." And left.

Daisuke whispered in Ken's ear. "I'm not lettin'' you go. We're gonna have a goood time."

"Help???"

+++

Spice Up Your Life!

+++

  
  
Oh yeah, baby! Review, man! Peace and love! ;)  
  



End file.
